the 100- mutants
by moonandstars2002
Summary: when the ark is found to be dying the council send down the mutants that live in solitude on the ark to see if the earth is survivable , but will the mutants on the ark help the people who labelled them freaks and criminals because of there differences.


**[ Clank, Clank, Clank ]**

As Clarke stumbled around trying to get out of her bed and trying to wake her self up, she finally found the chair and sat down. she was pissed. this wasn't the first time the guards foot steps had awoken her up she was sure it wasn't the last ether. As she listened she heard 5 sets of foot steps. which only meant one of 3 things the prisoner has ether a unknown mutant ability , they are going to see the council or its both. Clarkes guess is that they are going to see the council. their is only one mutant in prison that they don't have any information on what his mutant ability is and from what she heard happened to his mother she was sure that he would never except an invitation to see the council. she wondered who it was , maybe she knew them , if she did maybe she could talk to them. what is she thinking even if she did know them the guards would break her arm just for looking at them. she misses her friends, well the one friend she had .wells. she never had many friends growing up because she was a 'privileged 'and because she loved being alone.

Being alone was serenity to Clarke especially when she discovered her powers. No one crying in pain , no one screaming for her to help them .but now... now she despised it. She misses the enjoyment of helping people ,she misses the long annoying walks around the ark with her mother and she even misses the crying of people who lost loved ones because she wasn't quick enough. She has been labelled a criminal for about 2 and a half years now and why? well because her and a few others are different , they can do special things, things that made them freaks in humanity's eyes. You see after the world was blown up people took to space and because of the radion levels in space people began to change , they gained powers of some sort . after awhile people became afraid and the council being the council made a way to submerge there powers until they found it in use . however if we chose not to corporate with them we became labelled as criminal , if we used our powers without there permission even to help people. criminal.

everyday Clarke remember how she became locked up and everyday Clarke remembers she hates her mother more.

 _[ flash back ]_

" _Clarke . hey you ok?"_

 _"yeah wells I'm ok "_

 _" are you sure , I mean you just seen one of **us** being beaten and taken away"_

 _"shut up you cant say stuff like that in here if they find out we are... wells you know what they'll do to us"_

 _"ok I wont bri..."_

 _bang [gunshot]_

 _" **wells !.. wells!"**_

 _people began screaming as they watch the bullet bounce off the young man who turned to stone._

 _as soon as the 3 guards who were on there break saw this they came , 2 of them grabbed wells and hit him in the head ,the other grabbed me. the minute they picked wells up I saw just I serious the head wound was .he was going to die if i didn't help him .as soon as I realised this I was too late the guard was already dragging me out the door of the cafeteria. I couldn't let it happen they were going to drag him away to be beaten, whipped and chipped like all the others, and I did the only things I could think of at that moment in time, i screamed at the guard or any body that mite help me I did this until I couldn't breath and I fort with the guard until i couldn't stand .but some where in doing so i yanked my hand free hitting the guard with the very little strength I had left ,and as soon as the other 2 guards heard there friend hit the ground they realised I was free but they were too late I was already next to wells healing his head injury .just as he woke up I fell unconscious ._

 _[flash back ended]_

Clarke doesn't remember much after that she only remembers waking up in a cell with a note from her mother explaining it all saying that she could have helped protect her from this or found a cure and that it was all wells fault for using his powers in the first place and that he put her in danger. it pissed Clarke off and what made it worst was that her mother never came to visit her once and will never do so. she hasn't seen wells since the day she got imprisoned she misses her best friend , but she does hear some of the other prisoners being escorted to see the council some times probably the council trying to get the prisons to use there powers for the councils needs. selfish dicks! But what pissed her off more was that every person who ended up here in, always got serious wounds. When Clarke awoke their was no blood, their was no pain and that's when she realized that her mother must have convicted the council that hurting her would make her less helpful or some shit like that. Why is Clarke the one who gets special treatment , why not the 16 year old that came from factory station. Clarke only got chipped but others got whipped, beaten and scared for life, where is the fairness in that.

As Clarkes eyes began to close back into the deep sleep that she was so rudely woken up from , [ **C** **lank ,Clank, Clank** ] her eyes opened as she heard the guards walking past her cell again this time though their was the dragging of chains and an extra pair of feet so she was right the guards are taking another prisoner to the council ,to sort out a deal. As the sound faded away Clarke fell asleep again.

* * *

 **let me know if you want the story to carry on form here or if you want a chapter about how all the characters became criminals . I have no idea how to carry this on feed back is appreciated.**


End file.
